The Deadly Game
by Vineman
Summary: Nightmare lures the shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves to his time and world to participate in a deadly tournament. Can the Shinobi and the heroes of Soul Calibur stop Nightmare's plan to power Soul's Edge?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/ Soul Calibur

**A Deadly Game**

**Battle 1: Strike on the Hidden Leaf**

It was an excellent day in the hidden leaf village, but Tsunade was uneasy. Reports had been coming in of a mysterious field where a red light had been appearing off an on. She was planning to send a team of ninja to investigate this weird phenomenon and determine whether or not it was anything threatening, but as of yet, she had not taken any action. She was still uncertain how to approach it and had decided that maybe it was best just to leave it alone for the time being. She had no idea just how big a mistake this was.

Meanwhile, at the field where the light had appeared, guards had been sent from the land of fire to make sure no one ventured to close. The light appeared and the guards prepared to see what would happen. When the light faded, a grotesque looking man wrapped up like a mummy and dressed in a purple jump suit stood. "Who goes there!?" shouted one of the guard. The monster, known as Voldo, simply grunted and then began his dirty deed.

An hour later, Voldo entered the village hidden in the leaves. He began snaking his way through the village, dodging the sentries and making his way towards the Hokage's room. His orders from Nightmare had been most clear. Kidnap the Hokage and her assistant and drain them of their life force to give to Soul's Edge. This was a duty he was intent on carrying out. He climbed to a roof top where he caught his first glimpse of the Hokage's room. The light was on, so either the Hokage herself, or her assistant Shizune were there. Voldo didn't care which he continued to move towards the building, taking great care not to be noticed by the guards. He leaped to the balcony outside the Hokage's office and peered in. The Hokage Tsunade was no where to be seen, but her assistant, Shizune was. Voldo had to be careful in kidnapping the woman. If he was caught, he wouldn't be able to evade a direct confrontation. He reached under some of his bandages and produced a vial of purple liquid. A powerful sleeping draught. If he could get her to drink even a small drop, she would be out at least long enough for him to bind her and make sure she couldn't make any noise while he carried her away. Voldo had never failed his master, which is why his master had entrusted him with such a difficult assignment. Voldo was determined to carry out his masters wish.

Shizune was busy checking over the last of the days work and preparing everything so that Tsunade could more easily complete her chores the next morning. She had left a window open, because she had been in there a while and the room was a little bit stuffy. This window gave Voldo an opportunity to slip into the room unnoticed. Shizune sensed a disturbance and quickly turned to defend herself, only to be confronted by an empty room.

"Well that was weird, I could have sworn I heard something," she declared returning to her work. Voldo emerged from his hiding place and continued to move toward his prey. The woman was helpless, even if she detected him now, she would never be able to defend herself before Voldo forced her to drink the liquid. With a loud roar, Voldo rushed at his prey, and ran into the outstretched fist of Kakashi Hatake. The most skilled ninja in the hidden leaf village.

"I thought I smelled a rat," Kakashi declared as Shizune whirled around to see what had happened, "I've been following you since you entered the village, now I suggest you tell me what it is you want." Voldo simply roared then leaped back, landing on his hands and knees and revealing 5 hidden blades. He had been caught, but he was taking the woman, by force if necessary. Voldo leaped into the air and came at his opponent who nimbly deflected his attack. Voldo bounced back and gracefully attacked again but again Kakashi deflected his assault. He was a skilled opponent. More skilled then Voldo had ever faced before, but Voldo had a job to do and he wasn't about to fail. Voldo and Kakashi clashed for a while and then fell away from each other. Voldo ducked just in time to dodge 5 needles that passed harmlessly, only inches above his head. The prey was fighting back. She had fired needles at Voldo from a device hidden underneath her long sleeves. Voldo had known that this mission would not be easy, but he hadn't expected the woman to be a skilled fighter. However, she was still no match for him, but this other one was a problem. He was fast. Even faster then Voldo. And he was strong. Voldo was uncertain as to whether or not he could beat this opponent, but he was not failing his mission. Kidnap the woman, or die trying. That had been Nightmare's orders and Voldo would carry them out to his last breath.

Voldo lunged towards his victim, the sleeping draught clenched in his fist. If he could get her to drink it somehow, he could carry her away before the other one even knew what had happened, but he was to slow. A shuriken from Kakashi clipped his hand. The sleeping draught went flying from his hand and shattered. That option was lost. These opponents were strong. Strong enough for Nightmare to use? Voldo knew what Nightmare's true desire was. He wanted Voldo to test the strength of these warriors from another time. Soul's Edge needed more power, and not even the warrior with the bow staff who had defeated Voldo once before was strong enough to supply the power that was needed. Lord Nightmare needed more, and Voldo was confident he had found what Nightmare wanted. Warriors with power, perhaps as much power as any of the warriors in his own world. This warrior he faced now was easily more powerful then the woman with the sword and shield who Voldo had fought before. Voldo had proved to these warriors that the rift that separated his world from theres was a threat, and that these warriors would now move through in an attempt to close the portal, moving right into Nightmare's trap. He hadn't been ordered to kill this woman when he had kidnapped her. She was to be the bait that would lure the warriors into his world, where Nightmare could fight and destroy them, then consume their souls. Voldo could not afford to fail. The woman was essential to Lord Nightmare's plans. Voldo had one trick left up his sleeve. He couldn't defeat the man with the mask, that battle was hopeless. He was not strong enough or skilled enough to take him, but… Voldo reached under his bandages, and pulled out a golden powder. He doubted that he could use it on the masked warrior, but the woman was another story. The powder would paralyze her, allowing Voldo to take her as a hostage and then escape with her. It was worth a try. Voldo charged Shizune. Shizune held up a needle and slashed at Voldo, but she was to late. Voldo ducked and threw the powder in her face!

"What is this?" gasped Shizune taking a large breath of the powder. It took no time at all to work its magic. Shizune's body went completely rigid. Her muscles tensed and she lost all ability to move. "Some sort of paralysis." She gasped. Then Voldo had her and flew out the window.

"Darn it!" declared Kakashi preparing to follow him.

"Don't Kakashi!" came a woman's voice from behind him. Kakashi turned to see the Hokage Tsunade standing behind him. "I know where they're going."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto/ Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

**Battle 2: Nightmare**

Team Kakashi looked anxiously at the red light in the field before them. Just the previous night, a monster had emerged from the portal and kidnapped their friend Shizune. Alongside team Kakashi, teams Shikamaru and Guy awaited the orders to move in. The three teams, consisting of Leaf Village Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Might Guy were led by lady Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, herself.

"Alright, our mission is to advance through that portal and find a way to close it. Also, if possible we are to rescue our comrade Shizune. On my orders, we'll move in! Is everyone ready!?" roared Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am," declared most of the ninja.

"Alright, let's move it Grandma!" Naruto shouted.

"You idiot, shut up!" Sakura yelled pounding Naruto on the top of his head.

"Neji, do you see anything?" Guy asked.

"As we expected, even my Byakugan can't see what's beyond that portal," Neji replied.

"Well then, nothing to it but to do it!" shouted Naruto shooting back onto his feet, "Let's go!"

"Right, stay on your toes and be ready for anything!" Tsunade ordered, "MOVE IN!!!!"

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice," declared Naruto leaping towards the portal followed closely by the others. Naruto reached the portal first. As he leaped through it, he collided with something solid. "Ow," he said getting up and rubbing his head. "What was that?" he asked looking around. He realized he had been teleported to a large forest. He looked down to see what he had just knocked over, and saw that it was a pole. Shizune was tied the pole! A thin strip of cloth held a small ball of cotton lodged in her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Huh, Shizune!?" Naruto exclaimed flying up off of the woman he had just collided with. At that moment Naruto was hit in the back. He fell back onto Shizune then was landed on by Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and finally Choji who all fell through the portal on top of Naruto and Shizune. Tsunade, Kakashi, Guy, Neji, and Sasuke calmly followed in. The shinobi managed to pull themselves off of one another, then noticed the bound and gagged Shizune.

"Huh?" Tsunade gasped.

"Not a very good kidnapping. They left her right where she'd be easy to find," declared Guy.

"Something's wrong," Kakashi declared.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!" Shizune mumbled by her voice was completely illegible through the gag.

"What was that Shizune?" Tsunade asked removing the gag.

"Lady Tsunade! It's a trap!" Shizune exclaimed at the same moment Tsunade removed the cloth, but it was to late. The portal behind them had already closed.

"Shoot!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Suddenly, the air rang with the sound of an ominious laughter.

"What's that!?" Naruto asked frightened.

"Welcome to my world. I am Nightmare!" came a voice. A figure clad in purple armor emerged from the forest. In his hand was clutched a red sword with an eye in the blade. At first, Tsunade thought the eye was a drawing. She soon realized that wasn't the case, when the eye in the blade moved and looked at them.

"Man, that's creepy," Naruto declared.

"What do you want with us!? Tsunade demanded.

"I require your strength. Your very soul," Nightmare shouted, "I am going to suck out your soul and devour your powers for Souls Edge!"

"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that!" Naruto shouted drawing a Kunai knife and rushing at Nightmare. Blade clashed with blade as Nightmare blocked Naruto's Kunai with his sword. Naruto kicked off the sword and leapt skyward throwing 5 shuriken at Nightmare. Nightmare held up his arm and the shuriken bounced off his armor. What he didn't realize was that while Naruto was attacking him from above, Sasuke was attacking from below!

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" Sasuke shouted throwing a giant Shuriken at Nightmare. Nightmare side stepped the weapon. Suddenly, the Shuriken exploded into a cloud of smoke. Naruto emerged from the smoke and launched a dozen kunai at Nightmare.

"WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!!!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted simultaneously as the Shadow Clone that originally had attacked Nightmare popped. The Kunai lodged themselves into Nightmare's back. He staggered forward a bit, but quickly regained himself.

"Yes, that's it, your souls are strong. They will make fine contributions to Souls Edge.

"Not likely!" Naruto shouted rushing at Nightmare. Nightmare raised his sword.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura shouted, but it was to late. Naruto was completely defenseless as Nightmare swung…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Came**

Battle 3: The Game Begins

Nightmare's blade moved towards Naruto's exposed back. Naruto was completely out of position and unable to defend himself, so he just prepared to take the full force of the attack. The sound of steel crashing against steel rang through the air. Naruto raised his head to see what had just happened. A silver sword had blocked Nightmare's blade! Naruto looked to the sword's wilder, and saw that it was a tall, broad man with long, flowing, golden hair. The man shifted his weight and sent Nightmare flying past Naruto and himself.

"Siegfried!" Nightmare shouted coldly regaining his footing.

"I will not allow this to happen," declared Siegfried rushing at Nightmare. Silver and Red blades clashed as Nightmare battled Siegfried. The two exchanged blows for a short while. Siegfried slashed horizontally at Nightmare's head, but Nightmare caught his sword with an armored hand and flung Siegfried aside. Siegfried rolled along the ground for a little while before crashing into a tree.

"This ends now Siegfried," declared Nightmare moving towards his down foe. Suddenly, Naruto leaped up onto his back and thrust a kunai knife into a joint in Nightmare's armor, thrusting the kunai deep into Nightmare's sword arm. Nightmare roared out in pain and swung behind him. Naruto leaped away from the blade just as Siegfried recovered and came back at Nightmare. Nightmare parried his foe and jumped away from Siegfried and Naruto.

"You truly are powerful," Nightmare declared, "I will have your souls!"

"Come on then!" Naruto shouted, "I don't have all day."

"In good time," declared Nightmare, "in fact, I have a wonderful idea. We'll make a game out of it!"

As he said that, red light suddenly engulfed Naruto's friends and Siegfried.

"What the…!? What's going on!?" Naruto demanded.

"The game is simple," Nightmare declared, "all you have to do is survive!" After that, Naruto found himself standing alone.

"Ah man, where is everyone!? Sakura!? Kakashi-sensei!? Sasuke!? Bushy Brows!? Grandma Tsunade!? Is anyone there!?" Naruto shouted, "Darn it, looks like I'm on my own." Just then there Naruto noticed movement in some near by bushes. He leaped back and drew a kunai knife ready to find. A young woman rushed out of the bushes carrying a sword and a small round shield. She slashed at Naruto who parried with his kunai and then jumped back!

"Where is she!?" the woman demanded.

"Uh, who?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb with me!" the woman replied, "my sister, Sophitia! What have you done with her!?" With that, the woman, apparently tired of talking rushed Naruto again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Naruto blocking the sword with his kunai again, "I just got here. Some guy called Nightmare made my friends disappear. I don't know anyone named Sophitia!"

"Liar!" the woman shouted thrusting her sword back towards Naruto who locked his blade with hers.

"I'm telling the truth!" he declared pushing her back, "I don't want to have to beat up a girl, but if you're not going to give me another choice, then… SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!" Five Naruto's appeared, two of them grabbed the woman by the arms while another two grabbed her legs. The real Naruto and the final shadow clone rushed forward and landed a pair of powerful kicks into the woman's unprotected stomach, bashing her into a tree. The woman slumped and groaned. This was the first time Naruto was able to get a good look at his assailant. She was an attractive young woman, about 18 or 19 maybe. Her hair was cut short, reaching down to about her shoulders and was kind of sandy blonde. She wore a blue jacket with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck and a blue skirt that ran about halfway between her knees and her hips. Her legs were covered by dark colored stockings and she wore sturdy, brown boots. Naruto was most surprised by the sword and shield that lay inches from where he had kicked her. That shield was light blue with a yellow design on the front of it while the sword glittered in the sunlight between the trees. Naruto picked them up and looked again towards the woman, who was beginning to stir a little bit. He was almost surprised at how fragile she looked. Hardly like the kind of woman who would be swinging a sword. He cautiously approached her. Her eyes opened and the heroes glazed into each other's eyes for the first time. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"No," she sighed realizing that she was unarmed and defenseless and she slumped down again and began to cry, "please, just tell me where my sister is."

"I'm sorry, I don't know your sister," Naruto said feeling sorry for this girl who had been separated from her sibling, "and I don't know where she is."

"You were telling the truth then, ohhhh," the woman groaned, "please, just kill me now." She hung her head down in defeat and Naruto moved towards her. He grabbed her by the hand and helped her to her feet. The woman's tearstained face lit up with surprise and confusion.

"Hey, don't cry," said Naruto handing the woman back her weapons, "maybe I can help you find your sister. I'm looking for my friends. They've disappeared too. Maybe we can look together."

"Uh, really?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed smiling, "now stop crying," he demanded reaching up and wiping a tear off of her cheek with his sleeve. The woman, who apparently hadn't realized she'd been crying suddenly gasped and wiped away the tears on her glove.

"There, that's better, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto declared stretching out his hand.

"Uh, oh Cassandra. Cassandra Alexandria," Cassandra declared gripping Naruto's hand and shaking it.

"Alright then Cassandra. We're a team!" Naruto declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

Battle 4: Nightmare's Tournament

Kakashi awoke. He couldn't remember what had happened to him or where he was. He looked around and realized that he was locked in a small stone dungeon. He slowly rose to his feet at looked out of the cell he was in. Just across from him, sitting in another cell, was Sakura. She was still unconscious.

"Kakashi, you finally awake?" came Sasuke's voice. Kakashi looked to the cell to the right of Sakura's and saw Sasuke looking at him from behind the bars.

"Sasuke, where are we?" Kakashi asked.

"Not sure. I just woke up to. Doesn't look like anyone else has recovered yet. Lee is in the cell across from me and Tenten in the one next to him, so I'm guessing the others must all be here to," Sasuke declared.

"Any sign of Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"No, but if he's here he probably isn't awake. If he were, he'd probably wake everyone else up with his annoying yelling," Sasuke declared, "these bars are infused with a weird energy. The only jutsu I can use is my Sharingan. Not much help I'm afraid when these bars are to stout for Taijutsu and all my other Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are completely useless."

"I wonder where we are," Kakashi declared scowling. Just then, he heard a movement behind him, and realized that he wasn't the only one in that cell. He wheeled around and saw a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair sitting behind him. Her eyes were dark and tired and she looked at Kakashi wearily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," the woman declared.

"It's alright, Ms…?" Kakashi replied.

"Sophitia Alexandra," the woman replied.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi declared smiling at the woman who weakly smiled back. Just then, there was a noise behind Kakashi. He whirled around and faced Nightmare.

"Ah good, you're finally awake," Nightmare roared, "then you two will be able to participate in the next round."

"Next round? Next round of what?" Sophitia weakly asked.

"My dear Sophitia, you didn't think I was keeping you here only for my entertainment did you. You are all going to participate in a little tournament I've set up. It's simple really, the forces of good, which is all the fighters in this dungeon, vs. the forces of evil, which are all the participants else where. You're the first duo of heroes to both be awakened, so you shall be the first to participate in the preliminaries." Nightmare declared, "Lizardmen, bring these two to the tournament ground and return their weapons to them."

With that, Nightmare disappeared and three Lizardmen came up, opened the cell, and dragged Kakashi and Sophitia towards a wooden door at the end of the dungeon. The door opened and Kakashi was momentarily blinded by the light from the outside. He saw that they were in a large arena with seven gated off dungeons like their own.

"Seven other dungeons," declared Kakashi.

"Nightmare said that anyone who wasn't in our dungeon was our enemy in this fight," Sophitia declared. A lizardman waddled up to her and attatched a device to her arms that bound them behind her back. Another did the same to Kakashi. A third lizard threw Kakashi's Ninja tool belt and a sword and shield onto the ground then retreated behind a large barrier. The devices released and Kakashi and Sophitia were freed.

"Well, that was weird," declared Kakashi picking up his tool pack.

"Thank you for being patient," a loud voice boomed over the arena and there was a loud cheer. Kakashi looked out at the crowd and realized that they were all skeletons!

"Hmm, not a very lively bunch are they," Kakashi chuckled reaching into his ninja tool belt and pulling out his copy of Make Out Paradise, "oh good, those ruffians didn't lose my place," he said opening it up and beginning to read.

"The first preliminary round for Kakashi Hatake and Sophitia Alexandra is about to begin!" the voice roared out again, "the rules are simple. When the gates open, 20 opponents will emerge from the gates. In order for these heroes to advance from the preliminaries, they must defeat all of the opponents and survive the battle!"

"Sounds easy enough," Kakashi said looking over at Sophitia who had picked up her sword and shield, "you ready?" Sophitia nodded in reply.

"THREE… TWO… ONE… BEGIN!!!!!!!!" the voice boomed out as the gates dropped. Twenty figures clothed in black cloaks and carrying swords all emerged from the dungeon doors and converged towards Kakashi and Sophitia. Kakashi didn't put away his book.

"Well here we go," Kakashi declared throwing three kunai that stopped three of the opponents in their tracks. Sophitia charged forward and cut down one of the opponents then blocked another one's sword with her shield, whirled around and cut him down as well. Kakashi charged into a group of them and sent 8 flying across the arena with a series of well placed punches and kick, just then one of the opponents, took a wild swing, and cut Kakashi through the back!

"Kakashi!" Sophitia shouted as she saw her comrade begin to fall. Just then, the Kakashi exploded in a cloud of smoke. As the enemy looked on in terror at the smoke cloud left by the Shadow Clone, the real Kakashi pounded him and sent him sprawling.

"You guys are a little better then I gave you credit for at first. Better not get careless here," Kakashi said putting away his book, "now… Earth Style!!!!" Kakashi shouted, "Mud Dragon Bomb!!!" he exclaimed. A giant dragon appeared and spat hundreds of balls of mud at the remaining opponents! "Fire Style!!! FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Kakashi blew a ball of flame from his mouth. The fire engulfed the balls of mud and ignited them. The fire balls struck the remaining opponents. Sophitia looked on in awe trying to figure out what had just happened. Nightmare, who was watching from atop the stadium just chuckled.

"Such power. Good. This game will be most enjoyable," he declared laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

**Battle 5: The Assassin and the Knight**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. It was morning. He looked around at the forest around him and suddenly shot upright, kunai raised.

"Sorry I startled you," came a voice from behind him. He looked back to see Cassandra sitting next to a fire, "I tried to be quiet."

"It's alright. I needed to wake up anyway," Naruto replied laughing, "so, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Cassandra replied poking at the fire with a stick. "It's a big world. My sister and your friends could be anywhere."

"Ah, has the dear little girl lost her sister?" came a woman's high pitched voice from a near by cluster of trees.

"Who's there!?" Naruto shouted flipping out a kunai and holding it at the ready.

"That voice," muttered Cassandra, her face showing shock and despair, "it can't be." At that moment, a woman emerged from the shadows. Her hair was bright green and she wore green lipstick. Her skimpy outfit was also green and she had a large, ringlike blade slung over her shoulder. "Tira!!" Cassandra shouted drawing her sword.

"Ah you remember me," Tira mocked, "I'm so flattered. That sister of yours made me look like a fool last time we met. Now Nightmare's going to make her pay for that, and I get the honor of dealing with you. Although the spiky yellow haired punk was unexpected. Tell ya what kid, be a good little boy and run along while the grown ups play," she continued to prod at Naruto. Suddenly a shuriken wizzed past her face. She was barely able to dodge, but the shuriken grazed her, leaving a painful scratch on her cheek. "You're no ordinary brat!" she suddenly realized.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto declared pointing at Tira confidently.

"Well I apologize for dishonoring you future hokage. I'll just kill you both now!" declared Tira.

"You know where Sophitia is, don't you!" Cassandra shouted. It wasn't a question.

"You catch on quickly little girl. You're right, I do know where your big sister is. She's in an arena about 300 miles to the east of here. A long with a large group of other prisoners who have been drafted into Master Nightmare's game. In fact, you might know some of them," Tira declared, "there's 4 or 5 that I'm pretty sure you've worked with in the past when you've gotten in the way of Master's plans. Like Seung Mina and Kilik."

"What!?" Cassandra gasped recognizing the names.

"Yep," Tira continued mockingly, "Lord Nightmare's captured almost all of the people who have opposed his plans in the past. Even Siegfried's been captured and forced to play. The final preliminary matches are probably concluding even as we speak. It seems that you're the only one who wasn't invited. Guess Master Nightmare decided you weren't powerful enough."

"Why you…!" Cassandra began but Naruto stopped her.

"Why would you tell us this so easily?" Naruto demanded.

"Simple. Neither one of you will be alive long enough to go to the arena!" Tira boasted whirling her ring into battle position.

"We'll see!" Naruto shouted leaping at Tira. Metal clanged against metal as Tira gracefully positioned her ring to block both Naruto's kunai and Cassandra's sword. She parried in a dance like fashion, sent both warriors stepping backwards, planted her ring into the ground, swung through it, landed a powerful kick onto Cassandra's unguarded stomach, then swung back onto the top of her ring, pulling it out as she jumped over Naruto who had rebounded and tried to attack her and sliced through his defenseless back. As the Shadow Clone popped, the real Naruto flew out from underground and planted a firm uppercut into Tira's exposed stomach launching her skyward. A second shadow clone appeared, jumped off of Naruto's shoulder then jumped off of Tira's head sending her crashing back into the ground where two more Naruto clones hit her with ax kicks. The Shadow Clones popped as Tira swung the ring around her gracefully and turned to face her opponents. Cassandra had recovered and swung her sword which Tira blocked, but Naruto was ready. He quickly moved under the ring and landed another powerful kick into Tira's stomach which knocked her back a couple of steps.

"Well, this is going to be more fun then I thought," Tira declared once again swinging her ring. It bounced harmlessly off of Cassandra's shield, but Tira retaliated by swinging it vertically. Cassandra dodged the worst of the attack, but not before suffering a bad scratch on her shoulder. Cassandra covered the wound with her hand, but this left her open for a second attack. Tira followed through with a vicious horizontal attack only to be blocked by Naruto's kunai. By then, Cassandra had recovered and counter attacked, slicing through Tira's arm and leaving a deep scratch. Tira fell back a few steps and readied her ring again. "Now I'm mad!" shouted Tira rushing Cassandra and kicking her over. She raised her ring and held it to Cassandra's throut. Naruto watched helplessly. He couldn't reach Cassandra before Tira finished her. "Now, I'm going to end you!" Tira shouted raising her ring for the final blow. Cassandra close her eyes.

Suddenly, an armored hand grabbed the ring and a metal boot placed itself into Tira's side, knocking her away and removing the ring from her hand. Tira looked up to find herself stairing at a beautiful woman with long red hair. She was clad in metal armor and in one hand she held a flag. The other hand, held Tira's ring. A sword was sheathed in her belt. "Who the heck are you!?" Tira demanded.

"Cassandra?" the woman replied.

"What!? She's Cassandra!? I said who are you!?" Tira shouted angrily.

"No way. Hilde? Is that you?" Cassandra asked rising to her feet and picking up her sword. The woman nodded in response.

"I don't believe it. What are you doing out here?" Cassandra asked.

"I was talking to a man in a town a ways back. He said a woman who matched your description had stopped in asking about her sister. I figured it had to be you and that something must have happened to Sophitia, so I came after you. Looks like I caught up, just in time," Hilde responded.

"Hilde huh, not that I care," interrupted Tira drawing a knife from her belt. Now give me back my weapon!" she shouted rushing at Hilde!

"FAT CHANCE!!!!!" Naruto's voice rang out. Tira looked up to see Naruto baring down on her holding a blue ball of chakra! "RASENGAN!!!!!" He shouted pummeling Tira with the ball. The Rasengan knocked Tira flying into a tree. She slumped to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

(Note: If you'd like to have a say in what I'm doing next, make sure you vote on my poll in my account. Now continuing on.)

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

Battle 6: The Nightmare Continues

Kakashi sighed with relief as Sakura reentered her cell. She had been the last of the hidden leaf ninja to participate in the tournaments preliminaries, and her safe return meant that all the Leaf village shinobi had survived the preliminaries. "So Sasuke, who's your friend there?" Kakashi asked looking over to Sasuke in the cell across from him.

"His name is Kilik," said Sasuke looking at the brown haired man behind him, "he's pretty efficient in the fights. Yours?"

"Sophitia, and she's not to shabby herself." Kakashi replied. Kakashi looked over at Sakura who was healing the injuries of the black haired, brown skinned woman she had been paired up with. "How about you Sakura?"

"My name is Talim," the woman replied in a kind tone, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours," came Lee's noble voice from the cell next to Kakashi.

"Oh brother, give it a rest bushy brows," came another man's voice from inside the cell. Lee turned on him.

"Did you say something!?" he demanded angrily, "I do not see how you are able to call me bushy brows! Naruto is understandable, but your eyebrows are just as bushy as mine!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna make something of it kid?" came the man's voice again.

"Will you two give it a rest?" came a woman's voice from two cells over.

"Cut it out Maxi," Kilik piped up from Sasuke's cell.

"Yeesh, how anyone can get any sleep with you two yammering all day is beyond me," the woman declared.

"Don't worry Xianghua, you'll get used to it," declared Tenten who was sitting against the opposite wall of the black haired woman sharing her cell.

"Man how'd I get paired up with this kid?" Maxi complained.

"What was that? I cannot hear you!?" Lee shouted clenching his fist and shaking it at Maxi.

"GIVE IT A REST YOU TWO!!!!!!" came every voice in the dungeon simultaneously.

Tsunade sat against the back wall of her cell and looked at the man sitting next to her. It was Siegfried, the man who had saved Naruto during their first encounter with Nightmare.

"The first round of the tournament will be starting soon," Siegfried declared.

"I can hardly wait," declared Tsunade.

"I don't know what Nightmare has planned, but it's probably for the better that we don't know," Siegfried replied.

Just then, the door opened and 5 Lizardmen walked in. They wento to Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten's repective cells and opened the door. They muttured something unintelligible to each other then took the occupants of the cells towards the arena grounds.

The first thing Kakashi noticed was that the tournament grounds had been divided into 5 smaller arenas. He watched as the other ninja were placed in the divided off areas.

"This fight is going to be a much smaller scale battle," Kakashi declared as the restraints fell off of himself and Sophitia and they collected their weapons.

"Why do you say that?" Sophitia asked.

"They don't need as much room for the fights to take place, meaning there likely aren't going to be as many combatants in this next round," Kakashi declared.

"I see, so this is more likely to be a fair fight," declared Sophitia.

"I hope so, because the last one probably didn't do much to entertain our host," declared Kakashi uncovering his Sharingan and gazing at Nightmare who was positioned safely beyond the range of any of his attacks, overlooking the arena so he could see all 5 fights at once.

"Release the combatants!" Nightmare ordered. Suddenly, a red circle appeared on the ground in front of each of the 10 combatants. Sasuke and Kilik found themselves face to face with a man carrying a katana and wearing samurai armor.

"Mitsurugi," Kilik declared coldly.

Another samurai appeared before Sakura and Talim. "Any idea who this guy is Talim?" Sakura asked.

"I've never seen him before," Talim replied.

Lee and Maxi faced off against a duo of masked bandits. One held a short dagger while the other carried a long sword.

"Well, this should be fun," declared Maxi whipping around his nunchuku."

"I agree," declared Lee preparing for battle.

Tenten and Xianghua stood back to back as 5 lizardmen appeared and surrounded them.

"Hey, no fair," declared Xianghua.

"No fair for them you mean," Tenten stated pulling a scroll from her ninja tool back.

"Exactly," declared Xianghua holding up her sword.

Kakashi quickly recognized his opponent. It was the same creature who had attacked the Leaf Village. Kakashi and Sophitia stood face to face with Voldo.

"Looks like it's time for me to pay you back for dragging us into this mess," declared Kakashi glaring angrily at Voldo. Voldo only grunted. Then the two charged at each other, and the battles began.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

**Battle 7**

**A Terrible Battle Begins**

Kakashi rushed at his opponent and struck Voldo with a powerful kick to the head, Voldo gracefully rebounded and rushed Kakashi. His curved blades lashed for Kakashi's torso, only to be deflected by Sophitia who rushed in and quickly blocked his attack with her shield then swung her sword. Voldo blocked with his left hand set of blades and continued wailing on Sophitia with his right hand. The two exchanged blows for several minutes. Voldo didn't even notice Kakashi behind Sophitia preparing a jutsu! "Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted firing a jet of flame at the battling pair. The flame engulfed both fighters.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee shouted spinning and kicking one of his opponents who went spinning into the wall, "these two are not very impressive," he declared facing his opponent once again.

"I agree," said Maxi wrapping his Nunchuku around the other bandits knife and yanking it from his hand. He then placed a powerful kick into the bandits stomach and sent him flying. A red circle appeared around both bandits and they vanished.

"I believe we have won," Lee declared.

"Guess so," Maxi replied.

Two Lizardmen fell as Tenten twirled gracefully flinging kunai and shuriken she produced from her tool summoning scroll. Xianghua had already defected one as well and was starting on the 4th one. Tenten summoned a pair of swords and faced the final Lizardman. Ax struck blade as the Lizardman tried to rush Tenten only to be harmlessly swatted aside. Tenten swung her second sword and cut her opponent down just as Xianghua finished her last opponent. Red circles surrounded the Lizardman and they vanished.

"Got 'em," declared Tenten tossing her kunai up in the air and then catching it.

Sakura threw a kunai at the samurai who blocked it away with his sword. While he had his blade raised, Talim struck from below, but she was kicked aside by the powerful Samurai. Sakura took advantage of the opening and stuck a kunai through the Samurai's guard and stuck it into his back. The Samurai swung around a cut through Sakura. A cloud of smoke appeared and a cleaved in half tree stump fell to the ground. Just then, the samurai realized that the kunai in his back had a piece of paper on it! The paper bomb exploded engulfing the Samurai in smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the Samurai was gone.

Sasuke kicked Mitsurugi aside with ease. "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" he shouted firing a ball of fire at the Samurai who jumped over it only to be hit in the back of the head by Kilik's staff. The two heroes didn't see Mitsurugi and Nightmare exchange nods. Then a red circle appeared around Mitsurugi and he vanished.

"What the…?" Sasuke asked.

Voldo emerged from the flame severely injured. He looked at where Sophitia had stood and realized that Sophitia had been surrounded by a barrier of Earth when the flame had struck. The barrier lowered to reveal a completely unharmed Sophitia!

"Now to end this!" Kakashi shouted forming his Lightning Blade and rushing at Voldo. Voldo vanished in a red circle and Kakashi cut through thin air. "What's going on?" Kakashi wondered.

"You two teams, have proven yourselves worthy of the true first round of combat!" Nightmare shouted pointing at Kakashi and Sasuke. "You will now be paired with another team and you will challenge your true opponent!"

"Our true opponent?" Kakashi wondered as he suddenly realized that Neji Hyuuga had emerged from the stadium area accompanied by a giant man in white armor. "So, Neji, who's your partner?" asked Kakashi pulling out his Make-Out Paradise book and casually leaning against the wall.

"I am Rock," declared the giant, "and it is a pleasure to be in the presence of a warrior of your magnitude mighty Kakashi," Rock declared bowing to Kakashi."

"Who me?" Kakashi asked smiling, "I'm flattered."

Sasuke and Kilik were joined by Shikamaru and a woman with white hair. "Who's this Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked glancing over at Shikamaru who had walked up to stand next to him."

"Huh, her name is Ivy," Shikamaru declared sighing, "it's a drag, but it looks like we've got a big fight on our hands."

Shikamaru's statement proved to be correct as two giant circles appeared in Kakashi and Sasuke's arenas. Kakashi's produced a giant black monster carrying a huge hammer. Sasuke's a ghostly pirate who wielded a two giant swords, one of which was Soul's Edge.

"Well, this should be interesting," declared Kakashi.

"Asataroth!" shouted Sophitia in horror.

"Cervantes," Kilik declared coldly.

"Father!?" Ivy shouted in surprise.

"Get ready Shikamaru," Sasuke declared.

"Right," replied Shikamaru.

(Note: Only two chapters to go. Please review and make sure you vote on my poll to have some say as to what I'm doing next.)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

**Battle 8: Enter The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja**

Naruto, Hilde, and Cassandra hurried towards the arena where they had learned from Tira that their friends were currently fighting for their lives in a battle to the death for Nightmare's entertainment. The three warriors rushed on in such a hurry, that none of them even realized that they were being followed. Suddenly, Naruto heard a noise from behind them. He leaped around and stood face to face with their two pursuers. One was a man with shoulder length blonde hair, the other a younger looking girl with curly red hair.

"So you finally caught on," taunted the man.

"Raphael," Hilde declared coldly facing the two pursuers.

"Hmmm, you're that knight who we defeated a while back. I thought we'd killed you. Looks like I should have made sure that Amy had finished the job," Raphael declared.

"Hilde, who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's a demon. A man who's very soul has been corrupted by the power of Soul's Edge," Hilde replied.

"Soul's Edge," Naruto said angrily, "then you must be working with Nightmare!"

"Clever boy," Raphael taunted, "we're out collecting new participants for Nightmare's game. Pity you're so weak, Knight, but who knows, maybe master Nightmare will have some use for you."

"Why you!" Hilde shouted drawing her sword and rushing the two. Raphael drew a long rapier, knocked Hilde's blade away from himself, and landed a powerful kick into her stomach. Hilde slumped over Raphael's shoulder, unconscious!

"Hilde!" Naruto and Cassandra shouted rushing at the two enemies. Raphael and Amy jumped over them, Raphael still carrying Hilde, and began to make a run in the direction that the arena was in. Naruto noticed that they ran far faster then normal humans!

"We can't catch up with them," Cassandra declared, "but that's alright. We know where they're going."

"Right," Naruto declared, "let's get moving," he ordered as the two once again set out on their journey, running as fast as their legs would carry them.

Kakashi leaped out of the path of the giant ax that had been swung at him. This monster called Astaroth was proving to be far more of a challenge then he had anticipated. The monster swung his ax at Sophitia who nimbly leapt over it, pushing off of the handle as she flew over and burying the ax in the ground. Kakashi and Neji attempted to take advantage of Astaroth being off balance, but the monster to quickly recovered and blocked both of their attack, swing his ax towards them!

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji shouted spinning around and emitting a defensive wall of chakra. The Ax bounced harmlessly off of the defensive rotation and Neji and Kakashi leapt back. Astaroth came thundering towards them with his ax raised.

"Mud style: Mud wall!" Kakashi shouted. A giant wall of Earth appeared underneath Astaroth and sent the monster flying backwards. Despite it's bulk, it nimbly landed on it's feet! Just then, Rock's hammer crashed over the monster's back sending it sprawling forward.

"Good shot!" Sophitia shouted readying to defend herself as the monster again rose.

"He just doesn't stay down," Kakashi declared.

In the other arena, Sasuke and Shikamaru were having even less luck with Cervantes. The skillful pirate was skillfully wielding his two giant blades and was deflecting all of their attacks!

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted as his shadow extended from his feet. He managed to catch Cervantes with it! "Now I've got you!" Suddenly, Cervantes vanished in a cloud of eerie white smoke. He reappeared behind Shikamaru! He swung his sword towards Shikamaru but Sasuke stepped in and deflected the swords, kicking Cervantes away.

"Any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"He just dodges or blocks every attack we make. I don't know how we can beat this guy," Shikamaru replied.

Nightmare watched from above. Suddenly, Raphael and Amy landed beside him. Raphael was still carrying a now conscious but bound and gagged Hilde.

"I found another participant for your entertainment Lord Nightmare," Raphael declared.

"Well done, Raphael," Nightmare declared, "we will…"

**"NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!" **a voice cut the air, interrupting Nightmare before he could finish. A shuriken cut through the air slicing through the ropes tied around Hilde! The warrior arose and swung her sword towards Raphael. Her attack was blocked by Amy, but she swung her flag around and knocked Amy aside, cutting her with her sword as she fell.

"No! Amy!!!" Raphael shouted in pain and anger, "You killed her! You killed my Amy!" Raphael shouted drawing his sword. Suddenly, Naruto and Cassandra appeared on either side of Hilde! Naruto facing Nightmare and Cassandra facing Raphael!

"Cassandra!" Sophitia shouted in joy at seeing her sister.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra shouted looking over and spying her sister. The her eyes lit up with horror as she saw Astaroth preparing to strike down her sister from behind!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted rushing at Astaroth with his most powerful Lightning Blade held high. The attack cut through both Astaroth's ax and Astaroth himself destroying the monster.

On the other side of the arena, Sasuke had spotted Naruto! He leaped out of the arena and landed between Cassandra and Raphael!

"Hey," Sasuke ordered, "you two go down there and help finish off that ghost pirate. Leave these two to Naruto and me."

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke and I can handle this guy!" Naruto shouted, "go free the others!"

"Alright, I'll leave it in your hands then," Kakashi declared, "Rock, you come with me. Neji, take Sophitia and go help Shikamaru and the others deal with that Ghost Pirate."

"Yes sir," Neji declared as he and Sophita went to aid in the fight with Cervantes. Cassandra and Hilde jumped down into the arena to aid as well, while Sasuke and Naruto faced Raphael and Nightmare.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. There was an eruption of red and black and Naruto and Sasuke rushed their opponents!


	9. Final Chapter

Naruto/Soul Calibur

**The Deadly Game**

**Final Battle: How it Ends**

Naruto rushed at Nightmare and landed a powerful kick into his stomach. Nightmare quickly recovered and crashed his claw hand across Naruto's back sending Naruto sprawling. Naruto somersaulted, landed on his feet, and came back at Nightmare with a raised kunai. Naruto's kunai and Nightmare's sword deflected each other, and the two warriors once again faced each other. "I'm gonna finish this right here and now!!!!" Naruto shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" Five Naruto shadow clones appeared and rushed at Nightmare. Nightmare managed to defeat two of the shadow clones but the other three knocked him backwards. The real Naruto came down from the sky and nailed Nightmare with a powerful Rasengan. There was a huge explosion and the other three shadow clones popped. Naruto emerged from the smoke and faced back into it. He couldn't see Nightmare through the smoke, but he could hear Nightmare roaring from inside the cloud.

Sasuke was clashing with Raphael. Kunai met rapier as Raphael desperately struggled to bring down the superior ninja. Despite his rage at seeing his beloved Amy struck down by Hilde, Sasuke was to powerful for him. He tried one last time to desperately strike for Sasuke's head, but Sasuke blocked it with his kunai and kicked Raphael back several feet. "You're finished!" Sasuke declared, "Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted firing a stream of fire from his mouth. The Fire engulfed Raphael.

"No!!! Amyyyyy!!" With that the monster Raphael vanished, engulfed by Sasuke's fire. Just then, Nightmare's roaring caught Sasuke's ear.

"Darn it, looks like Naruto's made him mad," Sasuke declared looking at the smoke. Down in the arena below, all of the warriors, including Cervantes, had stopped fighting to look at the source of the noise being made by the enraged Nightmare.

"What's going on up there?" Shikamaru asked, "Neji?"

"Something's happening to Nightmare," Neji declared using his Byakugan to peer through the smoke, "his chakra is becoming far more intense!"

Suddenly, the smoke blew away to reveal that Nightmare had transformed into a terrible looking monster! He had evolved into Night Terror! "Ah man," Naruto exclaimed, "what happened!?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, "watch out!!!" Night Terror rushed at Naruto and pounded him hard in the stomach! Naruto went rolling back towards the edge of the arena. He stuck his kunai into the ground and managed to stop himself just before he flew off of the arena wall! "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted erupting with black chakra as he released his curse mark! "That's enough, I'm ending this right here and now!" Sasuke shouted forming a black ball of lightning chakra, "CHIDORI!!!" he shouted running at Night Terror with the Chidori held high. Suddenly, the monster sprouted wings! He flew cleanly over Sasuke's attack. Sasuke recovered and jumped to finish the job, but Night Terror once again dodged him and the Chidori struck the arena wall! "What's going on!?" Sasuke shouted.

"You won't win!" Naruto shouted erupting with red chakra as the Nine Tail Fox unleashed its destructive power, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" Naruto shouted forming hundreds of shadow clones that surrounded Night Terror. The Shadow Clones began a ferocious attack on the monster managing to strike him several times, but Night Terror also blew away a lot of clones. Night Terror raised his head and let out a terrible roar. The vibrations of the roar caused many of the remaining Shadow Clones to pop! Suddenly, a red glow appeared in the smoke that had been left by the clones! Naruto rushed from the smoke carrying a giant red Rasengan!!! Night Terror flapped his wings to dodge, but then let out a roar of pain as Cassandra's shield flew in from nowhere cleaving off one of his wings! Sasuke quickly cut off the other with a Chidori. Night Terror was defenseless! "YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!! **RASENGAN!!!!**"

The attack hit it's mark. Night Terror flew backwards and slammed into Cervantes destroying them both!!! "Got him!" Cassandra shouted jumping for joy.

"Phew, that was way to close," sighed Shikamaru kneeling down.

"Yahoo!!!!!" shouted Naruto, "we did it!!!!!"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice rang out. Naruto and Sasuke looked over and saw Kakashi and the rest of the leaf ninja who had been captured standing on the wall.

"We'd better get going. We need to get back to the village," declared Kakashi.

"Nightmare opened the portal that led you to this world," declared Siegfried, "the monster is a part of me. So now I will open a portal that will allow you to return home."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "we're going home!"

Siegfried sat on the ground for a couple of moments, then a giant blue portal appeared behind him. Through the portal, Naruto could see the Hidden Leaf Village. "Well, guess this is good bye," Naruto declared turning to face Cassandra, "I guess we're supposed to… I dunno shake hands or some…" He was cut off as Cassandra threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Naruto for everything," Cassandra declared releasing him as Sophitia put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Anytime!" Naruto declared giving Cassandra a thumbs up and smiling.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted from behind. Naruto looked to see that his friends were all stepping through the portal, "you better come on or you're gonna be left behind!"

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto shouted running after his friends and still waving at Cassandra and Hilde, "see you guys around!" Naruto shouted jumping through the portal. Cassandra couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's frantic display.

"I hope so," she said smiling as her new friend disappeared.

"Let's go home," Sophitia ordered as the warriors paths separated once again. High upon a hill, a cursed sword stood, imbedded into the ground, watching the heroes separate through it's wicked eye. A purple armored hand reached out and pulled the blade from it's resting place. Nightmare glared down at his departing, victorious enemies and let out an evil laugh.

"Next time, you will all die!"

**THE END**

(final note: This is the end of the deadly game. Anyone who reads and likes this story, please make sure you vote on my poll to help me determine what my next project will be. I'm going to work on a short project first so you will still have some time. Please review. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.)

-Vineman


End file.
